1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communication units and networks, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a hand-in for such mobile communication units between networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loosely coupled Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) defined by enterprise servers provide users with high-speed wireless Internet access and an inexpensive alternative to telephone services as well as other real-time applications. The users can carry a wireless communication unit (referred to as a communication unit) with dual-use capability so that the communication unit can provide voice and data communication over the enterprise server when the communication unit is in a WLAN (in a coverage area and registered with the WLAN) and over a cellular wide area network (cellular network) such as any of the cellular networks when the communication unit is outside of the WLAN.
When the user is moving between different networks such as, for example, from a cellular network to the WLAN, while on a call, the call must be handed-in to the WLAN without a disruption in communication unit service. This is difficult because the necessary switching equipment is in the cellular base transfer site associated with the cellular network. What is needed is a method and apparatus for providing a hand-in for a communication unit during an on-going call when the communication unit moves between different networks.